A New Beginning:Allies Chapter 1
Chapter 1 : Allies . Not long after the horrible events Suzuka made a promise to his friend . I will become more stronger . Suzuka said . But how , we have no hope to stop the evil . Guiche asked . I heard about a wise who known about my father more than everyone . - Suzuka riplied . And you know where you find this wise ? Guiche asked . My father told me sometimes , if the time comes i must go to the west mountains . - Suzuka replied . You will be alone . said Guiche . Maybe but this is our last chance to save our future . said Suzuka . Good luck . said Guiche Two days have been passed since Suzuka left the academy ang went to find the wise . On the half of her way she meet a boy named Brian who survived the last attack of the skeleton army . Who are you ? asked Suzuka . I am Brian and you ? asked Brian . I am Suzuka and anyway what happened to you ? asked Suzuka . The scaletons destroyed my hometown , everyone died the just I am the only survivor . Brian replied . Oh my parents killed by them too and I want to find the wise of the mountains . - said Suzuka . Let me help you . said Brian . Okay said Suzuka . Three long and hard days after their meet Brian and Suzuka find the mountains at late at night . We must rest . said Brian Finnally we are here . said Suzuka Tmoroww we will climb up there . said Brian Hey it is your sword ? asked Brian It was my father 's sword but he gave to me . Suzuka replied Can i ask something ? - asked Brian Yes said Suzuka Why are you fighting for ? asked Brien . Well i fighting for to save the future of this world . Suzuka replied . Imean said Brian . Sleep a bit you were need your powers tomorrow . - said Suzuka You are right . said Brian . The next day the two teenager climb up the top of the mountains and they find the wise who looked suprise at them . What do you want young children ? asked the middle -aged man . Exuse us, but we are looking after you . said Suzuka What is your name ? asked the man . I am Suzuka Hiraga and he is my new ally Brian . Suzuka replied . So you told that you are a Hiraga right asked the man Yes sir Suzuka replied You reminds me to your father Saito . said the man . My father told me about you many times but he died not long ago in a battle . - said Suzuka And you come to learn from me but i warn you if you want to use same new powers you must learn how to control them . - said the man . I understood . said Suzuka Chapter 2 : Combined powers . I am Shion the wise who helped your parents in the battle against king Joseph long ago . said the man . Well master Shion teach me everything you know . said Suzuka . All right but you won 't train alone becose your partner will help you during the training . said Shion Good said Brian First of all as you know the wand what you use the weapon of a mage but not this the only one . said master Shion I do not understand . said Suzuka . Oh yes when your parents were young and Oliver Cromwell reborned prince Wales , Queen Henrietta tried to stop the rescue teams with the ice burrow spell . Fortunately your father used his saying power to destroy the blocks . And when he stood before an army he used his soul reaper powers . His sword Delfringer can abosb magic power but his other ability is that he can change into zanpakto mode . said master Shion . Wow your father was amazing Suzuka . said Brian And you can tell me about more other abilities ? asked Suzuka Yes like fullbring this is a similar technique of wizards who can use hollow masks . master Shion replied . Let ' s start the training . said Suzuka . Werry well . said master Shion . After seven long mounths Suzuka and Brian finished their training and went back to the academy . Chapter 3 : Memories of the past . When they returned to the academy everyone was happy but they knew this not will be forever . So you did it Suzuka ? asked Guiche . Yeah . - said Suzuka . And the new guy ? asked Guiche Oh yes Brian is the only survivor of the nearly village , the skeletons destroyed that villige . Suzuka replied . I see said Guiche Listen I am going to rest a little okay . said Suzuka . All right . - said Guiche Seven month passed since our training and now she is planing something i feel . said Brian I know her from our childhood and i never saw her so serious than now said Guiche She trained hard and every single time she not gave up . said Brian I see , so she truly wants our parents back . said Guiche . Meanwhile in Suzuka 's room she was happy and sad at once because she surpassed her parents and they not saw it . She went to sleep early but she can't sleep because of her nightmares . So many memories are flashed up from her childhood and her present live . I wanted to save the world from darkness when I went back to the past but I made everything worse then was . My parents are died here because I revealed myself to Siesta and yet my parents are alive in the past . But then two ghosts appeared before her . Category:Story